


Say It

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to since he and Derek split last week. Life since had been blue to say the least. Each night he lay awake, staring at the ceiling overhead, tossing and turning, or not even bothering to get in bed. The reason for his recent emotional bout of insomnia was due to the simple fact that the breakup was eating away at him. He loved Derek, as much as anyone <em>could</em> love another, but he hadn’t felt he received what he was putting into their relationship, so he decided it was time to move on...</p><p>Schmoopy feels happen. I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I threw together early this morning. Was feeling the fluff. Hope you like it. - k

Stiles couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to since he and Derek split last week. Life since had been blue to say the least. Each night he lay awake, staring at the ceiling overhead, tossing and turning, or not even bothering to get in bed. The reason for his recent emotional bout of insomnia was due to the simple fact that the breakup was eating away at him. He loved Derek, as much as anyone _could_ love another, but he hadn’t felt he received what he was putting into their relationship, so he decided it was time to move on.

But moving on meant accepting that what they had didn’t satisfy him, and this was difficult to stomach; much of the reason for his restlessness, because on many counts, Derek _did_ satisfy him. Sexually, of course. That went without saying. Derek pleased him between the sheets in ways Stiles couldn’t imagine anyone else would, practically worshiping every inch of him on a nightly basis. Derek also spoiled him financially, _materially_. Anything Stiles desired, anything at all, he only need point and Derek would make it his. Physically, he was insanely attracted to Derek’s masculine physique. Emotionally, they connected on a deep level; deeper than anyone else in his life. And mentally, Derek kept Stiles on his toes. Their relationship was never dull or boring.

These things made it difficult to accept that he wasn’t happy. Once examining their relationship after the fact, Stiles came to the conclusion that there was only one obstacle that their relationship couldn’t hurdle. Was it selfish of him to demand Derek’s love? They’d been dating for a year, waiting until Stiles turned eighteen for obvious legal reasons, and Derek still hadn’t said those three magic words. Stiles decided after only two weeks that they’d been serious that he was in love, and stated it frequently, but Derek either couldn’t or wouldn’t, which led them to their current predicament.

After the third night of the split, Stiles realized the true reason he couldn’t sleep was because he was impatiently waiting by his phone, hoping for Derek to call or text stating that he loved Stiles and wanted him back. That would fix everything. Stiles would run back as fast as humanly possible, but he wasn’t going to break first. Yes, this was stubborn of him, but he refused to budge. Derek was either going to contact him and profess his love, or Stiles was done. So after a week, he’d become distraught in the notion that Derek wasn’t going to make a move and that it truly was over.

This was the first night he cried. Stiles was deeply depressed, curled atop his covers in a fetal position, hugging his pillow, and sobbing in earnest. He hated that he wept over Derek, but try as he might, he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. After a solid hour of it, Stiles forced himself up and continued in the shower, hoping that the steaming water would wash away the sorrow… It did not.

After using all the hot water, Stiles got out and toweled off before heading back to his room with it wrapped around his waist, but what he found waiting for him stopped him at the threshold of his door.

His heart skipped a beat.

Derek sat at the foot of his bed, hands folded in his lap, glancing up at Stiles with that soft smile he fell in love with; the kind of smile that could ruin lives.

Stiles shifted uneasily, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes. “What are you doing here?” he inquired cautiously, refusing to take a single step into his own bedroom.

“I missed you,” Derek breathed and lowered his head. “I tried to stay away, honor your wishes, but I couldn’t…”

Stiles’ pulse raced. He was screaming inside. “Do you have anything you’d like to say?” he asked shortly, attempting to portray the hurt lover regardless of knowing Derek could see through him.

The man nodded. “Will you sit with me?”

Stiles leaned forward as if to take a step, but paused. He told himself over and over in his head that he was not getting back with Derek unless he said he loved him. No sweet-talk or kisses or any of that stuff would change his mind. After taking the brief moment to reinforce this inwardly, Stiles moved to Derek’s side and sat.

_The touch._

Stiles thought he was prepared for it, but as Derek took his hands into his own, he melted. His shoulders sagged and he batted his long eyelashes. So soothing, so tender; that simple, familiar touch was all it took to remind him of what he was desperately missing.

“Stiles… I know what you want to hear. And for a long time, I was afraid to admit it.”

 _‘Oh god, please say it,’_ the boy thought.

“Anyone I’ve ever loved has gotten hurt, or worse, and I was afraid if I allowed myself to become too attached to you, something would happen and you’d be taken from me.”

_‘He’s gonna say it. Just say it.’_

Derek took a long, deep breath, exhaling slowly as he searched Stiles’ honey-colored eyes. “I want you back.”

_‘Oh please. He’s gonna say it. This is killing me. I can’t. Just say it!’_

The man diverted his gaze to Stiles’ hands as he played with his elegant fingers, touching them affectionately, linking them with his own, rubbing Stiles’ thumb the way he knew he liked. Derek slowly looked back up into his misty orbs.

_‘Say it! I’ll make up with you! Just SAY IT!’_

“Stiles…”

The youth leaned in subconsciously. “Yes?” he whispered.

Their lips were closing in. So close. Derek replied in a husky voice, “I’m thinking about getting a dog.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles groaned, unable to prevent the massive grin from donning his face. “You _asshole_! You better say it right now!”

Derek chuckled at him, but his expression softened as he cooed, “I love you.”

Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck upon hearing those words and kissed him fiercely. Derek’s brows furrowed, enjoying the reaction he received. His strong hands moved to Stiles’ slender back, grazing over the smooth, alabaster skin as their tongues became reaquainted after a week apart. Stiles moaned at the touch, and within seconds his towel slipped into the floor as he shifted into Derek’s lap, straddling him in all his naked glory.

“ _Eager_ ,” Derek breathed on Stiles’ lips.

“God, you have no idea,” Stiles whined, yanking Derek’s sweater over his head and tossing it haphazardly to the side. “This week has been hell without you. I couldn’t sleep.”

Derek smiled up at him sheepishly as Stiles struggled to remove his jeans. “Never again,” he whispered before pulling Stiles back down to him, claiming his mouth once more.

 


End file.
